Love is Suicide
by ThEpOwErOfYoUtH
Summary: Love can either make you or break you. The love between two is always in jeopardy. It can only survive if it is true. YaoiHetYuri CH2: SasuSakuNaru: Time is running out… Will Naruto and Sakura be able to save the one they love before its too late?
1. The Kill

**© ThEpOwErOfYoUtH**

**Anime:** Naruto

**Summary:** Love can either make you or break you. The love between two is always in jeopardy. It can only survive if it is true… Chapter one: JiraOro. Jiraiya ran into Orochimaru after losing the Uchiha to him. Now the relationship they once had is resurfacing. Who will make it, and who will break it?

**Warning(s):** Let's see… There will be Yaoi parings, het paring, and possible Yuri parings. Language in Lyrics, and AU settings a times, and OOC characters.

**Note(s):** Basically, this will be a collection of one shot songfic/musicals. So note, that their only means of conversation will be through the lyrics and their movements, and at times, there might be actual dialog.

**Key:**

"**Orochimaru singing"**

"_**Jiraiya singing"**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "The Kill" by 30 Seconds to Mars, nor do I own Naruto… Sadly… But you wait… when I do… Itachi will sooo not be wearing that cloak...

_**Love is Suicide: The Musical**_

**The Kill**

"**What if I wanted to break?"**

Orochimaru's golden eyes stared lazily into Jiraiya's angered ones. The white haired male looked at his ex-partner in confusion. Never one did he ever think they would meet again like this. Orochimaru's arms were better now, and he could use them… The Uchiha kid was no doubt with him, but where, Jiraiya didn't know.

"**Laugh it all off in your face"**

Orochimaru's lips curled into a sadistic grin. Jiraiya wasn't sure what else to do. He remembered how he treated Orochimaru back in those days… he remembered how close they were to having something… but it fell apart…

"**What would you do?"**

Orochimaru placed his hands on his hips, waiting to see what Jiraiya would do. The white haired male's body was shaking. Orochimaru raised a delicate eyebrow as Jiraiya backed away.

"**_What if I fell to the floor?"_**

Jiraiya's knees bucked beneath him as he landed on the ground, shocking Orochimaru. The snake looked down at Jiraiya, not understanding what was going on.

"**_Couldn't take this anymore…"_**

Jiraiya wrapped his arms around himself. All the memories, the good and the bad, whizzed around in his mind. He seriously couldn't take it. He was letting his heart out here and now, even though he knew it wouldn't make a difference.

"**_What would you do, do, do?"_**

He looked up to Orochimaru, anger flaring in his dark orbs. He looked at the confusion on Orochimaru's face change to one of satisfaction.

"**Come break me down"**

Orochimaru spread his arms, almost as if he was leaving himself open for anything Jiraiya could throw at him. Jiraiya stared in confusion. What could Orochimaru have meant by that?

"**Bury me, bury me"**

Orochimaru dropped his arms, seeing that Jiraiya wasn't moving anyways. He smirked and crossed his arms, knowing that Jiraiya couldn't do anything to him.

"**I am finished with you"**

He could see the pain flash across Jiraiya's face. He didn't dwell on it, since he turned around, giving Jiraiya a clear view of his back. He began to walk away from the shaky man, not caring about him anymore.

"**_What if I wanted to fight?"_**

Orochimaru stopped in mid step, listening to Jiraiya's words. There could have been so much in just a couple words, and he wasn't going to miss anything.

"**_Beg for the rest of my life"_**

Orochimaru frowned. Was Jiraiya really that weak… to beg for him to return to Konoha… to him? No matter how much he begged, there was no way Orochimaru would change his ways. Nothing could stop Orochimaru but death.

"**_What would you do? (do, do)"_**

Jiraiya looked at Orochimaru's back, waiting to hear a response from him. He wanted to know what Orochimaru would do. Would the snake just leave him here? Would he respond? Would he change his ways?

"**You say you wanted more**

Jiraiya looked up to Orochimaru, watching the dark haired snake turn his head to look at Jiraiya. The Toad Sage could see laughter glowing in Orochimaru's golden eyes, and it confirmed his suspicions.

"**What are you waiting for?"**

Orochimaru's voice raised a bit, turning fully to face Jiraiya. His eyes were wide, filled with laughter. He was enjoying this…

"**I'm not running from you"**

Jiraiya looked down. He felt so weak, so cornered. He was one of the legendary Sannin for crying out loud! He should be affected like this! He could hear Orochimaru's foot steps as he came closer.

"**Come break me down"**

Jiraiya could tell that Orochimaru was telling him to fight. He didn't like the fact that Orochimaru could sever everything they had so quickly.

"**Bury me, bury me"**

When Jiraiya didn't move, Orochimaru frowned, crossing his arms as he tossed his dark hair over his shoulders, only to have the strands fall back in his vision.

"**I am finished with you"**

Orochimaru scoffed. He had no time for this weakling. Jiraiya no longer looked intimidating.

"**_Look in my eyes"_**

Jiraiya's eyes flashed with anger and pain, whipping his head up to make eye contact with Orochimaru's shocked golden orbs. The white haired Sannin stood, shakily stepping towards Orochimaru, who stepped back instinctively, slipping into a defensive stance.

"**_You're killing me, killing me"_**

Jiraiya clutched his chest, enhancing his point. His head hung low; anger, regret, sadness, and another emotion boiled in the pit of his stomach, making his energy flare dangerously. The snake Sannin stepped back, wincing as Jiraiya's chakra flared around his body.

"**_All I wanted was you!"_**

Orochimaru couldn't speak due to the fact that all the air was knocked out of his chest when his back came in contact with the rough tree trunk. He looked up into angry dark eyes… Eyes filled with tears. Orochimaru felt something constrict in his chest. All the times they shared back then, all the laughs, all the pain… everything. Everything they'd been through flashed through his mind, causing him to remember the feelings he felt for Jiraiya…

Love.

"**I tried to be someone else."**

Orochimaru's head dropped, his golden eyes focusing on the ground. He felt Jiraiya's grip loosen on his collar, which Orochimaru didn't respond to right away. He did try to change back then… He tried to give up his ways of obtaining his dreams but…

"**But nothing seemed to change."**

Orochimaru reached up to Jiraiya's wrist, grasping the male's arms. His head snapped up to Jiraiya's now shocked face, glaring at him with renewed hatred. In one fluid motion, Orochimaru switched their positions, slamming the Toad Sennin's back against the abused tree trunk.

"**I know now, this is who I really am inside!"**

He tried with all his might to ignore the aching feeling in his chest. Having Jiraiya so close to him was making all the emotions pile on him at once. He could feel Jiraiya's erratic heart beat, completely different than his own.

"**Finally found myself…"**

Orochimaru's grip slackened. His power was draining from him. He didn't want to lose here. He can't give in. There is so much he accomplished in all of his years. He can't let it die out now. He was liked what he was doing! He enjoyed toying with the minds of others. He enjoyed breaking them down… He just didn't like being on the receiving end of mental torture.

"**Fighting for a chance…"**

Orochimaru tightened his grip once again, bringing his watery gaze back to Jiraiya who stared at him, shocked. Tears were forming in Orochimaru's eyes… After nearly 50 years of never crying… Orochimaru was slowly losing himself… Lost in the gaze of the man be once loved.

"**I know now, this is who I really am!"**

Orochimaru pushed away from Jiraiya, staggering away as if he was hit. The dark haired male clutched his chest, trying to lock away the emotions. He couldn't take it. He couldn't understand it. After so long… so much years… all his efforts… Everything was crashing down before him so quickly.

"**Come break me down…"**

Orochimaru felt that if he kept saying it, his emotions would die. Maybe if he could get Jiraiya to fight him, his instincts would kick in and make him the cold hearted shinobi he was supposed to be. He didn't like this pain one bit but he didn't know how else to get rid of it other than to deny it.

"**Bury me, bury me…"**

He could feel his heart begging Jiraiya to attack him. His heart…. Orochimaru's eyes widened. His heart… this was the first time his heart begged for anything. His heart was so cold he almost forgot he had it… Now, it was pleading silently with the other male to attack. He would rather die right now than feel this pain… this _weakness._

"**I am finished with you, you, you..."**

Orochimaru backed away more, breathing heavily. He was beginning to feel scared… Scared of what he might do if he didn't kill the pain now. Jiraiya wasn't moving. He wasn't saying anything… and Orochimaru was scared. He heard Jiraiya shift, taking a bold step forward.

"**_Look in my eyes"_**

Orochimaru looked up. Why? He didn't know… but what he did know… is that he regretted his decision. Orochimaru's heart skipped a beat. Jiraiya had tears flowing from his eyes. There were so many emotions in his eyes. The two dominant emotions, however, were causing Orochimaru to lose his battle.

"**_You're killing me, killing me"_**

Jiraiya reached out to Orochimaru, placing a hand on his shoulder. Orochimaru couldn't tear his eyes away from Jiraiya's, his breath become uneven and shallow. His eyes… held so much…

_Sadness…_

"**_All I wanted was you"_**

Jiraiya wrapped his arms around Orochimaru's shaking form. He held the slightly taller man close to his chest. He could feel Orochimaru's racing heartbeat, wondering if it was a good sign or a bad one. Orochimaru looked up, seeing the other emotion he didn't want to see…

_Love…_

"**Come break me down"**

Orochimaru pushed away from Jiraiya, causing tears to form in the other's eyes. Orochimaru grabbed his head, covering his ears and closing his eyes. He didn't want to hear anything Jiraiya could say or see any more emotions.

"**Break me down"**

He had to keep saying it. It was the only thing that he could count on. He had to say it. He had to… He had to keep Jiraiya away! He felt an unfamiliar wetness on his cheeks, rolling down the sides of his face. Some got to his lips, tasting salty against his tongue.

Tears…

"**Break me down"**

He fell to his knees, holding on to his head so hard his nails were beginning to pierce the skin on his skull. He felt a small amount of warmth on his finger tips, indicating that he just cut his skin. His breathing was coming out in uneven intervals. His tears were flowing freely now. He kept his gaze on the ground, only moving when he heard Jiraiya's knees connect with the ground.

Orochimaru looked up, making eye contact once again with the crying male. Jiraiya wrapped his arms around himself, a sad smile on his face.

"**_What if I wanted to break?"_**

Orochimaru's eyes widened as he stared at Jiraiya, his hands falling limply by his side. Jiraiya's words stabbed him directly in his heart. Everything he ran from… everything he tried to get rid of… had finally caught up with him. He had fallen in love once again.

-

So, how was it? Let me know and leave a review! Also, you can request songs and parings as well. Send me your ideas and I'll see what I can make of them.


	2. Call me when you're sober

**Wow, 58 hits… and...only 3 reviews... Somehow... that doesn't add up. > Anyways, the next chapter is here! **

**Summary: **Time is running out… It won't be long before his body will be taken over. Will Naruto and Sakura be able to save him in time before they lose the one they love?

**Warning(s):** Um… OOCness?

**Note(s):** This is NOT SasuSakuNaru… No… There is no three-way going on here. xD Also, there are no spoilers in this… unless you didn't know that Sasuke left Konoha… If you didn't know that… where the hell have you been?! Since we all know that Sasuke's going to- :get's tackled by readers who don't want the story to be spoiled.: D: Oh come onnn! You have to be really behind to NOT know what happens by now! It's been how many months now?!

**Key:**

"**Sasuke Singing"**

"_Sakura Singing"_

"Naruto Singing"

**Disclaimer: **I don't own "Call Me When You're Sober" by Evanescence, nor do I own Naruto.

_**Love is Suicide: The Musical**_

**Call Me When You're Sober.**

"**Don't cry to me."**

Sasuke leaned back, looking up to the dark ceiling. In his mind, two pairs of eyes flashed across his eyes. Wide blue and watery green eyes haunted his thoughts. He remembered all they said to him. He remembered the two who wouldn't let him live his life the way he wanted. Watery green eyes were joined by paling skin, a large forehead, and bubblegum pink hair. He girl's words began to float in his mind.

'_I love you… Sasuke-kun!'_

His eyes hardened momentarily, a frown making its way over his delicate features.

"**If you loved me,"**

His hand clenched around the hilt of his sword. He remembered how she said she'd do anything for him. Her love, she claimed, was genuine. It was no longer a childish crush. She came to love him. That, he couldn't believe. There was no way anyone could love him. He pushed everyone away so they'd actually stay away. No one could fall in love with his attitude.

"**You would be here with me."**

So why was he alone? She loved him right? Funny… She hasn't been here in two and half years. She came back when the blond came with her. Was she too afraid to come alone? Did she give up on him? Did _he_ give up?

"**You want me,"**

Sasuke tilted his head to the side, his dark hair falling into his haunted eyes. Sakura's pained expression vanished from his mind, being replaced by wide, angered blue orbs. He couldn't understand why the blond would fight to get him back. Said blond had gotten closer to his heart than any other living creature. Sasuke wanted them to realize that he had his own life to live, and they just weren't apart of his future… even if they wanted him to be a part of theirs…

"**Come find me."**

Sasuke felt a smirk form on his lips. He really felt as if he should kill them. No good would come out of a relationship with them. He wanted their lives to end… He wanted another road block to be out of his way. He couldn't stand to let his dreams fall like this. But for some reason… there was a part of him that wanted them here… A part of him… wanted to be saved…

"**Make up your mind.**

He closed his eyes, a small smile forming on his lips, replacing the smirk. Orochimaru was right… he couldn't kill his emotions. He couldn't stop that fleeting feeling of regret every time he thought of the blond, or the pink haired kunoichi. He was confused… extremely confused…

"Should I let you fall?"

Naruto's dark blue eyes flared in anger, kicking open another door to his right. Empty… He growled viciously. Where the hell was Sasuke?! Why was the Uchiha hurting him so…? Naruto knew he didn't have much time left. It has been three years since the Uchiha left… There was no doubt that Orochimaru would take his body in due time. Naruto began to wonder why he was looking for Sasuke anyways… Why continue this painful search when he could let the Uchiha do what he wanted?

"_Lose it all?"_

Sakura felt her hair slap her in the face, causing her eyes to sting from the sudden contact. She came to a sudden halt, panting heavily as she looked around. This was the second time she was in this lair. She couldn't find Sasuke now since there was no explosion to signal where he was like last time. The time was drawing closer, and Sasuke would be lost to Orochimaru forever. She couldn't let that happen!

"So maybe you can remember yourself."

Naruto's thoughts continue to pummel in to the dirt as his anger and hatred towards his best friend grew. His quickened pace began to slow until he came to a complete stop. Why fight it anymore? That wasn't the Sasuke he knew. That Sasuke wasn't the one he became friends with… The Sasuke he knew didn't want to see anyone close to him die… This Sasuke was actually trying to kill them. That wasn't their Sasuke!

"_Can't keep believing,"_

Sakura chocked on her tears which have yet to fall. It was tearing her apart to know that she didn't have much time left. She knew that things would never be the same between them… she'd rather have Sasuke alive and hating her over being dead! She kept telling herself that maybe Sasuke would turn around… Maybe he would give up and return to them… Both she and Naruto believed that… They wanted to.

"We're only deceiving ourselves."

Naruto's fist began to slacken, his gaze remain glued to the floor. He knew it was wrong to doubt himself. He had to save Sasuke. He had to keep his promise to Sakura. He wasn't going to give this up now. Nothing should cause him to change his mind. Picking up his feet once again, the teen took off running once again. He wasn't going to give up on Sasuke yet…

Not yet.

"_And I'm sick of the lie,"_

Sakura groaned. Just how large was this place. She saw another door coming up at the end of the long dark hall. She burst through the door without thinking, coming into a clearing. Her heart fell instantly. She looked around at her surroundings. She seemed to have reached the heart of Orochimaru's lair. There were bodies scattered everywhere. Some seemed to be just waking up from what seemed to be a long nap. There were more doors on the other side of the clearing… which only meant more ground to search.

"**And you're too late."**

Sasuke sighed deeply. They were here… he knew it… But whatever they were planning wouldn't work. He opened his eyes, coming face to face with a rather sickly snake Sannin. The long dark haired male was shaking dangerously. Sasuke didn't know what was wrong with him, but he figured it was his old body rejecting him now. Orochimaru's power was growing way too fast for that weak body to handle. Sasuke knew that his would be perfect.

"**Don't cry to me."**

Sasuke closed his eyes again, hearing Kabuto come into the room. Sasuke smirked faintly. Kabuto was always faithful to Orochimaru. He knew that the silver haired male was planning on stalling Orochimaru further. He remembered not long ago, Kabuto had told him that he knew that Sasuke's body wouldn't be able to contain Orochimaru's power. Even though Sasuke was strong, his body probably wasn't ready for the sudden intrusion. Even though Kabuto could care less what happens to Sasuke, since Orochimaru would be in the middle of a conversion, he would be killed along with Sasuke, and Kabuto wouldn't allow that to happen.

"**If you loved me,"**

Sasuke let his mind wander on the two he could sense running around in the lair. Focusing his mind, he locked on to their chakra signature. He noticed that Sakura had stopped moving, and Naruto was on the move once again, heading in Sakura's direction. Sasuke knew that the blond had no clue where he was going. It was a mere coincidence that the blond was heading in Sakura's direction. Sasuke chuckled.

They were lost.

"**You would be here with me."**

He reopened his eyes and looked up to the ceiling. He could hear Orochimaru arguing with Kabuto. So Sasuke was right. Kabuto _was_ trying to stall him. Sasuke listened to the two men squabble until Orochimaru gave in, walking out of the room with Kabuto. Sasuke smirked. Since Orochimaru was so sick, the man couldn't even feel the presence of the Konoha Shinobi not to far from their current position.

"**You want me,"**

Silence over took the Uchiha once again. There was no more protesting. Yes, Orochimaru's body was rejecting him, but Kabuto knew the medicine would postpone it for at least another week. He had time to get another concoction out for Sasuke so the boy wouldn't die from the power. Sasuke knew Kabuto's little games, and he knew Orochimaru's desires. He knew it was too late to do anything about. Sure he WANTED to do something, since he knew for a fact that Orochimaru wasn't going to kill Itachi just yet. What would be the point of giving his body over? He wasn't going to be the one to ACTUALLY kill Itachi so basically, he's been living one big lie.

"**Come find me."**

He crossed his legs, once again locking on to Sakura and Naruto's location. Both had stopped moving. They were right next to each other. They were confused, scared… lost. It was almost as if Sasuke could _hear_ their heartbeats pounding in their rib cage. He could feel their breaths on the back of his neck, but he knew they weren't there… Not yet anyways… He just wished that they were.

"**Make up your mind."**

It wasn't something that he really wanted to admit. He did want to be saved. He did want to fight back. He did want to kill Itachi with his own two hands and be there to witness it. He did want to live. He did… He truly did… But he didn't seem to want to act up on his real wishes. Why? He didn't know. He couldn't tell if he was afraid… or if he just wanted someone to show that they loved him.

"Couldn't take the blame."

Naruto ran along side of Sakura, his breathing speeding up with every agonizing step. He wasn't the one who caused Sasuke to leave… It wasn't his fault that they were in this position. Naruto caused nothing. He wasn't going to keep ignoring the looks he got from the villagers every time he walked by. Why did they blame him? Did they believe that their precious Uchiha left because of the Kyuubi influence? Was that really it? If it was, then those villagers were more ignorant than he thought.

"Sick with shame."

The only thing he truly felt about this was disappointment. He was angry with himself for letting Sasuke go. He could have done better? Why couldn't his words reach through to his friend? Why was Sasuke so damn stubborn to get away from them?! Sasuke tried to get them to forget him… did he really think that it would be so simple? Maybe Sasuke wasn't as smart as he tried to be.

"Must be exhausting to lose your own game."

Naruto smirked in the direction he was heading. Well Sasuke… You failed… You failed to get rid of the two nuisances who you've let go two times before. It wasn't going to work this time… Sasuke…

"_Selfishly hated,"_

Sakura bit her lips. Her eyes traveled over to Naruto, worry and fear in her eyes. She could see that he was angry with himself and she wanted to help him… wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault. Expecting to see anguish and pain in his eyes, Sakura opened her mouth with pre-planned words, only to shut her mouth in shock. Pain? Anguish? Hah! There wasn't a trace of either emotion in Naruto's eyes… nothing but fiery determination to get him back.

"_No wonder you're jaded."_

Sasuke… You bastard. Sakura smirked right along. Sure, she had no clue what the boy was thinking, but the raw emotion in his eyes sparked the fuel needed for her to believe in herself. If Naruto could find the need to rescue a boy who found solutions to his problems in the wrong form, then so could she.

"_You can't play the victim this time,"_

Shockingly enough, she could actually sense a familiar yet sinister chakra signature. It was faint… weak… but there. With it, there was a stronger and equally familiar signature. Orochimaru and Kabuto… She could never forget the feel of their chakra... the thick murderous intent that was always spewing from their bodies. They were the predators… and Sasuke was the prey.

"**And you're too late."**

Sasuke's eyebrow shot up. Sakura and Naruto were much closer now, actually coming in his direction, though he was absolutely sure they didn't notice it. It wasn't long before they slowed down, masking their chakra signature. He smirked. Wasn't it a little too late for that now?

"**Don't cry to me."**

Sasuke stood, walking in slow yet calculated steps towards the door. He'd let them come and find him… he'd help them… even if it was just a little bit. He walked into the hall, looking with calm yet hollow eyes. It was time… Time for this to end… Time for… his destiny to be revealed.

"**If you loved me,"**

Turning his back in his former teammate's direction, Sasuke momentarily spiked his energy, signaling his current location for a fraction of a second. If that wasn't enough to catch their attention… then he supposed it wasn't meant to be.

"**You would be here with me."**

Shockingly enough, it was more than enough for them. He could feel the shock rolling off their bodies, the hope flaring in their hearts… All of their emotions were dawning on him… suffocating him. They were determined… Determined to not let him slip away… That… made him… happy?

"**You want me,"**

They were moving faster now, running with the speed that ensured their victory. He wasn't going to escape… they wouldn't let him.

"**Come find me."**

There was a heavy silence as Naruto stopped in the hall before him. He was breathing heavily, his eyes wide and filled with emotions. Sakura came up behind him, slowing to a full stop as her eyes landed on the Uchiha before her.

"Sa…suke-kun…"

"**Make up your mind."**

A crash sounded to his right, but that didn't seem to affect either party. Their eyes were locked, their hearts were occupied… they were lost in a world where only they existed… and nothing seemed able to change that. Outside of their world however, Orochimaru's pained cry rang out, quickly replaced by an angered growl.

"KABUTO!"

"**You never call me when you're sober."**

Another terrible crash sounded, this time caused by Kabuto's body crashing through the wall. The medic's body slid down the wall directly in front of Sasuke. Blood came from his mouth from the impact, finally snapping the three teens from their trans. Naruto frowned, stepping forward carefully.

"Sasuke…"

"**You only want it cause it's over,"**

"**You dare… betray me… Kabuto?!"**

Orochimaru stepped shakily out of the hole in the wall. He still had the needle stuck in his arm, and judging by the weakened look on his face… it wasn't the medicine meant to heal his pain. He yanked the needle from his arm, looking over to see the two Konoha brats. Anger flared in his eyes at the fact that he hadn't sensed them… even when they were so close… he still couldn't sense them. Turning his wavering gaze on Kabuto, Orochimaru managed one final threat before his body gave out.

"You are dead… and Sasuke-kun's body… is mine."

"**It's over."**

Sasuke looked down to Orochimaru's fallen form. It seems that Kabuto had decided to knock him out with the medication instead of heal the pain. Judging by the speed at which it knocked Orochimaru out… it was enough to keep him down for at least 2 weeks… maximum. Shaking his head, he turned away from the three, continuing down the hall, ignoring what they had to say. It wasn't long before his body seemed to vanish from view, his speed making it almost impossible for the eyes to follow.

"How could I have burned paradise?"

"…Sa…SASUKE!"

Naruto ran off without thinking, running straight ahead. He didn't know why he decided to come this way, but in his heart, he had a feeling that this was the way to go. He knew that no matter what, he and Sasuke were connected. Their souls were one, along with Sakura. No matter what bonds Sasuke severed, their souls would forever be one.

"_How could I - you were never mine."_

Sakura didn't even bother to speak. She just ran off after Naruto. Her heart was beating so fast, her head had begun to hurt. Sasuke was there… They'd get him back… He would be with them once again… he was… theirs.

"**So don't cry to me."**

Sasuke sat on top of the shrine that leads to Orochimaru's lair. He stared up at the slowly setting sun, the colors exploding in the sky. The symbolism was crazy… He couldn't imagine how cliché this was. The sun setting… ending another day… ending another story… His legs dangled lazily off the end of the shrine, his arms behind him, propping up his body.

"**If you loved me,"**

It was quiet save for the sound of birds singing the cheerful song. It was comforting… soothing. For the first time in years, Sasuke let a soft smile, a real smile, form onto his pale lips. It was time… to determine what their hearts truly wanted.

"**You would be here with me."**

As the two jumped onto the roof, Sasuke couldn't help but look back, staring at them with his relaxed face, his soft smile still in place. He could feel the shock, happiness, and fear rolling off of their bodies in waves.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke looked a bit higher, making eye contact with Naruto.

"Come back with us… please…"

Sakura stepped forward, tears beginning to fill her eyes. "Please Sasuke-kun… it's not the same without you…"

"We can… go back to being a team, Teme… Just… come back with us."

"**Don't lie to me,"**

Sasuke's smile faded from his face, his eyes returning to their usual dead and impassive look. He stared back at them, not moving, blinking, or speaking. They were beginning to wonder if he was preparing to strike. After a few moments of no movement, they finally decided to speak once more. The hope on their face instantly vanished, but it remained in their eyes. Their faces were exactly alike, filled with determination and utmost seriousness.

"**Just get your things."**

"Sasuke…" Naruto pulled out a kunai from his pouch, holding it up in his fist. He gently nicked his palm with the end of the blade, letting his blood drip down the side of his arm. "I promise you… I will not let you get away this time."

Sakura looked back and forth between the two men, her eyes pausing on Naruto. A smile crossed her lips. There was no way that Sasuke was going to get away from her… _them_ ever again.

"**I've made up your mind."**

Sasuke stared for just a bit longer before he turned away from them yet again. He stared back out to the sun, the blood red colors beginning to fade into blue. This was it. This was his destiny… He couldn't run anymore… this was just one thing he couldn't out run… He ran from pain… he ran from fear… he ran from everything else… but he couldn't run from…

_Love._

-

Review!

Next chapter won't be as… angsty like these. It'll be more loose and happy-ish. And it won't be anything like the first two, so it COULD be out quicker if I get reviews. D:

Well, I got 3 reviews… after 8 months. Mhm… Very nice…

That makes me sad.

So make me happy with reviews!

Please?


End file.
